<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Left Treads by Spoon888</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916502">Two Left Treads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888'>Spoon888</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Warm Up Prompt Fills [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Starscream's mind fighting isn't so different to dancing. </p><p>Megatron would beg to differ. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Warm Up Prompt Fills [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Left Treads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron/gifts">Iron</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set pre Bay-Verse, with a splash of G1. </p><p>For @fab_roddy on Twitter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Projected stars filled the darkened Vosian observatory, spinning and turning with the rest of the swirling galaxy. Megatron's optics were instinctively drawn to Cybertron's star, a faded and dull space amongst the glowing constellations of light. His gaze focused past it, to Starscream's thoughtful face. </p><p>Their gazes held a fraction too long. When Megatron tore his optics away to scowl at some other insignificant speck of projected light floating about the observatory a flush of heat had already crawled up his neck and tensed his shoulders. </p><p>"You didn't bring me here for an astronomy lesson," he grunted, finding something very interesting to stare at in Orion's Belt so he wouldn't have to turn around and Starscream wouldn't see the apprehension glowing behind the glass of his optics. </p><p>He glanced aside cautiously, and to his relief, saw that Starscream had moved on to study the projector. His claws tapped at controls and the projected galaxy widened and spread out. The specks of light bloomed into large flaring amber suns, and the translucent planets orbiting them came into view. Megatron focused on the solar system that had appeared between them. Nine planets. He recognised it.</p><p>"This is Sol," Starscream stated, pointing at the sun. </p><p>"I know what it is." </p><p>"Then you'll know what I'm going to say." Starscream's crimson glare burned through the centre of the young yellow sun. </p><p>Megatron let his optics rove over Sol's nine planets, focusing on the third. It was small, pristinely white; a planet of ice. "If our species is to continue the cube must be retrieved." </p><p>The planet disappeared with the zap and the room plunged into sudden darkness. Megatron looked up to see Starscream's hand covering the projector.</p><p>"Send someone else." </p><p>"No." </p><p>Starscream's glare hardened to two narrow red slits. "The planet is in the grips of an ice age worse than Cybertron had ever seen," he began stiffly. "You wouldn't be the first mech to be lost under the ice." </p><p>"Did you show this level of concern for your lab partner?" Megatron queried, knowing it was a low blow. "Or do you think me uniquely inept?"</p><p>"Inept isn't the word I would use," Starscream said softly, lifting his hand away from the projector. The holographic planets spilled back into view, creating obstacles of light between them. Starscream began to stroll around them, making his way towards him. "Obsessed is far more fitting."  </p><p>"This is not a task I would entrust to anyone else," Megatron told him, impatient with his fussing but loath to start hostilities with Starscream the night before he was due to leave. No need to give his Second any more reason to usurp his Command in his absence. </p><p>"Even me?" Starscream challenged, standing now with just the ice planet between them. It orbited straight through Starscream's chest, leaving them standing with nothing but with empty air to separate them. </p><p>"You are too valuable to send." </p><p>Starscream's optics were sharp and keen. "In a military capacity, I'm assuming?" </p><p>Megatron cleared his vocaliser, lifting his chin. "What other capacity is there?" </p><p>Starscream stared up at him wordlessly. </p><p>As much as the idea vexed him, Starscream was cleverer than he. Always had been, always would be, in ways his ego didn't care to think about. The seeker floated his wings out so they stood wide and tall against his back. A moon swept by and passed through one. Megatron's optic was draw to the pointed tip at it's edge as it swayed softly with Starscream's gentle breaths. </p><p>Finally Starscream spoke, dropping his gaze, "You leant footwork in the fighting pits, I'm assuming?" </p><p>Megatron nodded slowly, unsure what had veered the conversation in such a different -thankfully less dangerous- direction. </p><p>"Hmm. You might survive yet then," Starscream tilted his helm and smirked. "The more light-footed the mech, the less likely they are to fall through the ice." </p><p>Megatron glanced down at his heavy pedes and frowned. "Light-footed is not how I would describe myself." </p><p>"True," Starscream tapped a finger against his chin, looking him up and down thoughtfully. Megatron began to get the feeling he was being made fun of. "Well I'm sure it's a skill that can be taught. Even to you." </p><p>Megatron snorted to cover growing apprehension over where this seemed to be going. He took a step back, half turning away, "If there is nothing else-"</p><p>A hand caught his forearm, stopping him in his tracks. </p><p>It had been a great deal of time since someone had thought to touch him so casually, since someone had <em>dared</em> to. For as long as he could recall physical contact between himself and the rest of his planet had been strictly confined to punching and grappling. </p><p>And that was why he became so easily manoeuvrable in Starscream's hands. Why he turned back to face him and let the seeker led him into the centre of the observatory. Let him take his shoulder and side so boldly. Let him step so close his legs threaded with his own. </p><p>"You think the Vosian waltz is really a skill I'll need for this mission?" He tried to growl, though it held no heat. </p><p>"No," Starscream admitted unashamedly. "But you don't want to die alone on that frigid planet without ever having learnt to dance, do you?"</p><p>Megatron had little to no interest in <em>ever</em> learning to dance. On the list of his priorities it ranked lower than burying the hatchet with Prime. Yet, quite some way higher up than those two insignificant goals, sat a fair few ambitions regarding <em>this</em> seeker. </p><p>His hands fell to Starscream's frame. The armour under his palm was warm despite the seeker's cool, aloof exterior. Starscream released him to readjust his hold on him. To Megatron's great shame Starscream slid his left hand higher up his waist with a knowing little smirk. </p><p>Appropriately positioned, Starscream stepped forward, and recalling his footwork, Megatron stepped back with him, feeling clumsy and cumbersome, and far too concerned with not stepping on his Second's daintier pedes to ever be mistaken for graceful. </p><p>They moved together for some time, stepping forwards and back, turning in slow circles, making laps around observatory at half the speed of the orbiting planets. Every so often Megatron lifted his gaze and their optics would meet. Something ached deep within him. A longing he couldn't quite place. </p><p>"You will keep an optic out for those glaciers, won't you?" Starscream asked quietly, turning them slowly in a circle. They passed through the sun, and Starscream's face was cast in golden light. </p><p>"I will," Megatron promised, fingers sliding between Starscream's. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>